


Ineffable Holiday

by Fallinfromgrace



Series: Ineffable Students [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Crowley (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinfromgrace/pseuds/Fallinfromgrace
Summary: Christmas is here for our guys! After an off handed (And unintentionally insulting) comment by Crowley about Zira's wardrobe they end up picking out outfits for each other for Christmas dinner at Crowley's parents house.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Students [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575955
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Ineffable Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> There are pictures at the end of the chapter of the two outfits Crowley and Zira pick out for each other. As well as pictures of their other Christmas gifts to each other.
> 
> This is part of my Ineffable Students series. You could read it alone, if you really wanted to, but some of it wont make sense without the background from the first story Ineffable Students. :-)

Ineffable Holiday

Crowley looked down at the light grey button up shirt in his hands and then over at the darker grey cardigans to his left. Yes, that would work nicely, still something he thought his angel might like, but pulling him from his color scheme a little. Now, what should he do for trousers? He didn’t want slacks, Zira wore slacks every day, he wanted to see him in something just a little more casual. And that was the idea behind this Christmas gift exchange right? He chuckled when he thought back to when Zira had come up with the idea. Of course it had been mostly Crowley’s fault, a case of open mouth, insert foot.

*One week ago*

“Angel how about this?” Crowley called holding up a pair of bright red and green tartan slacks, a huge smile on his face as he held back the laugh at the look of disgust on Zira’s face. 

“Oh yes, very funny,” Zira mocked shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. “As if I'd show up to your mum’s house in _that_ monstrosity for Christmas dinner,” He said glaring at the offending suit that went with the slacks. 

“Why do you need something new anyway?” Crowley asked as he put the suit back still sporting the smile. They began to move around the men’s section looking at clothing. “You’re just going to end up wearing tan slacks with a waist coat and jacket or your sweater with your tartan bow-tie,” he told him shaking his head as he moved around a table of shirts.

“I thought you liked my bow-ties,” Zira asked and Crowley could hear the hurt in his voice and he whipped around to look at Zira. He was biting his lower lip in a bit of a pout and Crowley’s eyes went wide. Shit, shit, shit, he thought as he thought back over what he’d said, that had sounded slightly insulting hadn’t it.

“I do,” He said stepping towards him but he stepped back and cocked his head to the side. 

“But?” Zira asked with an edge to his voice and Crowley was worried. He’d stepped in it now. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Zira’s look, he loved those silly bow-ties, his sweater vests and his waist coats, but a part of him wanted to see Zira in jeans, in anything a little less formal. Crowley took a deep breath and stuffed his hands in his too tight trouser pockets and sighed.

“I love your style,” He assured him stepping towards him and this time Zira didn’t step away. “But...I don’t know, I’d love to see you in a pair of jeans, or a t-shirt.” Zira’s nose crinkled in disgust at the word and Crowley chuckled a little. “Okay, no t-shirts, just something casual, fun.”

“Okay” Zira said nodding his head as a small smile formed on his face. Crowley was confused, had he just agreed to get jeans?

“Okay...what?” Crowley asked eyeing him warily. He recognized that small sly smile on his face now, he’d only been with Zira for three weeks now, (plus the three where they were just friends) but he knew he had a devilish side.

“Okay, you can pick out my outfit for Christmas dinner,” Zira explained and Crowley nodded his head slowly. There had to be more to it, there was no way he was just going to let him pick out his outfit. “But,” he said and Crowley smirked, there it was. 

“Yes?” Crowley urged him on, he was beyond curious now. 

“I get to pick out your outfit for dinner,” He said evil little smile blooming into a full blown smirk now. Crowley knew what this was, this was a challenge. This was a ‘I trust you to do this, do you trust me?’ and he’d be damned if he was going to back down from that. Because honestly, he'd put on anything if Zira asked him to.

“Okay,” Crowley said nodding his head and Zira’s eyes went wide in surprise for a moment then he nodded once. 

“Two rules and you can have two as well,” Zira said as he continued through the store. “No t-shirts, I have standards,” He said haughtily, though mostly in jest and Crowley chuckled and nodded his head. “And two, no holey jeans,” He said the word ‘holey’ as though it were a swear word and Crowley chuckled.

“I can work with that,” He said nodding his head as he thought over his own rules. “Okay, number one, no bow-ties, not ties at all.” He said and Zira nodded his head. “And number two… no bright colors.” Zira’s smirk was back as he nodded his head and Crowley wondered what he’d gotten himself into. 

*Present Day*

Crowley wandered for a while looking for the perfect pair of dark jeans to finish off the look he was going for. They couldn't have holes, and he didn't want them to look to 'worn' either, he knew Zira wouldn't like that. The pair he finally found were dark blue, but more cobalt than navy, he didn't want them to look black. Finally he found the perfect pair of black boots, they had an almost 1920's feel to them and he thought Zira would like their aesthetic. He was heading towards the register when something garish and red and green caught his eye. Oh man it was hideous, and dear God it had a bow-tie. He pulled it off the hanger and added it to his pile; he could just picture Zira's face when he saw this sweater. Honestly, who came up with the ugly sweater idea? 

~*~One~*~

Zira fretted as he wrapped the outfit he'd picked out for Crowley. At first it had been a joke, getting something with tartan, since Crowley hadn't vetoed tartan in his rules. But then he'd come across this suit and he'd _needed_ to see Crowley in it. It was a three piece suit, it had trousers, a vest and a jacket, and it was all a darker tan with a wide set brown tartan pattern over all of it. It _could_ be worn with an undershirt and tie, but the mannequin he'd seen it on had been wearing a black turtleneck sweater under the vest and Zira had loved it. 

But still he worried Crowley would hate it. He tucked a piece of tissue paper over the top of the suit in the box and picked up the last piece of the gift. He figured after seeing this Crowley would happily wear whatever else was in the box under it. The garishly red sweater had snowflakes all over it with a green snake chasing them around wearing a Christmas hat. He folded it and put it on top before putting the lid on the box. 

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and since neither of their families did anything for Christmas Eve they'd decided to get together for dinner and exchange their gifts. Zira reached over and picked up the small already wrapped gift sitting on his bedside table and set it on top of the box. He hoped Crowley liked it all.

~*~Two~*~

Crowley walked up to the front door and knocked. Since he and Zira started dating he made it a point of coming to the door to pick up Zira when they were going on a date, he knew it was old fashioned but Zira deserved to be treated like the amazing gentleman he was. Samuel answered the door with a smile and invited him in. 

"Merry Christmas Eve Mr. Fell," Crowley said as he stepped in out of the cold. It was freezing outside, but not yet snowing. 

"You too Crowley," Samuel said with a large smile. True to his word Samuel had been nothing but supportive of his and Zira's relationship. After everything that happened last month he'd taken away Gabe’s mobile (or refused to replace it was probably more accurate) and restricted his driving to school and back. He'd also talked to the school and to avoid being suspended Gabe had lost his position in Heavenly Haven and was banned from all other after school activities. He now didn't as much as look at Crowley or Zira, which was fine by them. 

“Zira should be down any minute,” Samuel said with a warm smile and they both looked at the stairs. “Course he was reading when I last looked in on him so...” He trailed off and they both chuckled a little.

"Sorry, sorry!" Zira called as he ran down the stairs with his messenger bag over his shoulder. There was a large box in his hands with a golden bow on top. "I was reading and I-

"Lost track of time? You? Never!" Crowley mocked with a huge smile and Zira grabbed his jacket. When Zira was late for anything it was because of a book. Though to be fair he didn't make a terrible habit of it.

"Yes, very funny," he said as he pulled his gloves out of his pocket. 

"That for me?" Crowley asked eyeing the large box he'd set down. 

"Not if you're going to be mean," Zira said sticking his tongue out and Crowley roared with laughter. He loved pushing Zira’s buttons; he was so easily riled up.

"So much for your 'old soul'" he joked and Zira smiled and looked over at his dad who had a bemused smile on his face. 

"You sure you two are almost 18?" he finally said and they both laughed nodding their heads. 

"Young at heart Mr. Fell," Crowley said and he chuckled. 

"You two be careful out there, could snow at any minute," Samuel said and Crowley nodded his head, serious now. 

"Course sir, I'm an excellent driver," he told him with a bad American accent and Zira snorted as he took his hand. 

"Bye dad, come on Rain Man, I'm starving," he said pulling the door open and Crowley chuckled. 

"I knew you'd like that movie," Crowley said as the door closed behind them. 

~*~Three~*~

Zira sat in the car when Crowley parked in front of their favorite Italian restaurant without moving to open the door. Crowley put the car in park and looked over at him, he looked nervous, with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"What's wrong angel?" He asked sitting back in his seat. Zira looked over at him then down at the two large gift boxes sitting between them, one was his and the other was from Crowley. 

"I know we were exchange them here," Zira explained then bit his lip. "But I was thinking maybe we could wait, go back to your house after dinner to exchange them... If...If that's okay?" 

"Course we can," Crowley said nodding his head with a small smile. "Is it that bad?" he teased and Zira's eyes flicked to him in panic. 

"I don't know! I saw it and just wanted to see you in it but now I'm afraid you're going to hate it and-

"Geez angel I was just kidding, I'm sure it'll be great," Crowley told him reaching over to take his hand. Zira looked less than convinced but nodded anyway. "Weren't you starving?" 

"Right, yes let's eat," Zira said nodding his head as he pulled his hand from Crowley’s to open his door. "I do have a little something else for you to open now though."

"I thought we agreed we weren't getting other gifts for each other?" Crowley asked but there was no bite to his words and Zira shrugged with a small smirk. 

"I saw it and thought of you, really I couldn't help myself." he explained and Crowley laughed a little and pulled a small wrapped gift from his jacket pocket. 

"Well good, then you can't be mad at me for getting you this." he said holding the gift up and Zira chuckled. He should have figured neither of them would abide by the ‘no other gifts’ rule.

"I guess not," he agreed as they stepped into the restaurant. Zira took his hand again as they walked up to the hostess. Zira opened his mouth to tell them they needed a table for two and how long was the wait going to be but Crowley beat him to it.

“Table for Crowley,” he said and she smiled brightly and nodded her head.

“Right this way,” She told them picking up two menus and stepping away from the podium.

“You made reservations?” Zira asked looking up at him.

“Yeah, it’s Christmas Eve, didn't wanna be waiting for an hour.” He said with a shrug and Zira smiled and leaned into his arm with a soft sigh.

“You’re such a romantic,” He teased and Crowley laughed as the host lead them over to a table in the corner. 

“Your waitress will be with you in a moment,” She said as they sat down next to each other on the same side of the booth.

“Thank you,” Crowley said taking the menus she handed over before handing one to Zira. Zira put his menu down and reached into his bag and pulled out a small wrapped gift before he took the bag off and placed it next to him. He picked the gift up and handed it to Crowley.

“Now?” Crowley asked and Zira nodded his head. It had taken him all his will power just waiting this long to give it to him. Crowley took it and turned it in his hands a few times before he shook it.

“Good thing that’s not breakable,” Zira muttered when Crowley began to unwrap it. Crowley could tell it was a jewelry box as soon as he got the paper off and looked over at Zira who looked like he was about to explode with excitement. ‘Oh _somebody_ please let me like whatever this is,’ Crowley thought as he looked back down at the box. He snapped the top of the box up and stared inside. The charm was silver and about an inch wide and Crowley just stared. It was a beautifully crafted snake, it looped around itself in a perfect infinity loop, the head hanging down in the center and the tail coiling up to create the loop for the chain. It had been some years since anyone had gotten him anything snake related. He reached out and ran a finger across the charm and blinked, Jesus, was he crying?

“Crowley dear, are you... are you okay?” He asked reaching out to touch his hand and Crowley looked at him and flashed him a wobbly smile.

“I love it,” He told him softly, and Zira’s face lit up in a smile. “It’s perfect.”

“Oh, oh good,” Zira said taking a deep breath. “I thought... you were so quiet, I thought you were upset.”

“No,” Crowley said shaking his head. “No I love it, thank you.” He said pulling it from the box and handing it to Zira. “Put it on for me would you?” He asked pulling his hair up and turning his back to him. Zira looped it around his neck and fastened it then ran his hands down Crowley’s back. He leaned back in his seat and Crowley turned back to him. The charm sat right on his breastbone and looked wonderful against the black of his shirt.

“Okay,” Crowley said with a smile. “Your turn.” He fumbled in his pocket for the gift he’d shown Zira earlier. He pulled it out and sat it in front of him. “So the thing is...” he trailed off as Zira tore off the paper. “The thing is...” He stopped again as Zira pulled the top off the small box and smiled brightly.

“Oh they’re beautiful,” he said as he set the box down and pulled out the two silver angel wings, both just under an inch long. The top edge was lined in very small diamonds and Zira thought they were pins of some kind, though they seemed to be magnetic instead of push pins. “Where...where do they go?” he asked looking at up Crowley.

“That’s the thing,” Crowley said nodding his head. “It’s kinda... part of your other gift.” He reached towards Zira and Zira just watched as his hands landed on his bow-tie. He didn't say anything as Crowley started to untie it. He wound it around his hand and then tucked it into his jacket pocket. He held out his hand and Zira dropped the pins into it. He could feel him messing with his collar for a few moments, felt him unbutton the first button then he pulled away with a smile. He looked at Zira for a long minute then nodded and pulled out his mobile. He hit a few buttons then turned it towards Zira. “See?” he asked and Zira could see, the pins were on the collar of his shirt, towards the tips. It was different, but Zira smiled and nodded his head.

“Yes, I do,” he said as he reached up and ran his fingers over one of the pins. “Yes, that’s quite nice, isn’t it?”

“You like it?” Crowley asked with a note of relief in his voice.

“Yes, I do, thank you,” Zira said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. “So part of my other gift has a collared shirt then does it?” He asked with a smirk and Crowley chuckled and picked up his menu.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” He said though they both knew it did.

~*~Four~*~

“So, shall we open them at the same time?” Zira asked as they sat on Crowley’s couch after dinner. Their gifts for each other sat in front of them.

“Okay,” Crowley said nodding his head. He picked up his gift and handed it to Zira and Zira did the same. Zira bit his lip then smiled sweetly and looked down at the gift. “Go,” Crowley said and they both started to unwrap their gifts at the same time. They both got the lids off at the same time and their combined groan of disgust was comical.

“Crowley really?” Zira said holding up the hideous red and green sweater. The bow-tie lit up and blinked and he laughed out loud.

“You're one to talk angel,” he said on a chuckle as he pulled out the red sweater with the green snake in a Santa hat. Zira smirked then pulled the sweater on over his clothing and tweaked the bow-tie and Crowley laughed and then pulled on his own sweater. “Come here.” He said setting his still full box on the table. Zira did the same and Crowley pulled out his mobile and pulled Zira closer. He flipped the phone around and crowded in with Zira. “Smile!” He said as he snapped a picture of them and Zira laughed. The picture was perfect; both of them smiling like idiots over their hideous sweaters.

“Well, nothing could be too bad after that,” Crowley said picking up the box again and reaching for the tissue paper.

“Wait!” Zira said and his hand stopped just before he grabbed it. He looked up and met Zira’s worried eyes. “Take it in your room and put it on.”

“Okay,” he agreed standing up with the box and looking down at him. “And you’ll do the same?”

“Yep,” he said nodding his head and Crowley nodded then turned and walked back to his room. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed and set the box down. He pulled the tissue paper back and snorted out a laugh. Tartan, well of course it was. He pulled out the vest and jacket; he ran it between his fingers and smiled. It was wool, but softer than most wool you come across. He looked down at the rest and shook his head. The whole thing was tartan, except the black turtle neck.

“Well, okay,” he said as he started to get dressed.

~*~Six~*~

Zira pulled the tissue paper back and smiled as he looked down at the collared button down wrapped in a dark coal grey cardigan. It was soft and thick and Zira loved it. He looked a little dubiously at the jeans underneath. They were dark, but not black and were not holey at all. The boots under the jeans were a bit of a surprise, though he loved them on sight. He’d never really worn boots before, but these weren’t high, they looked like they would be just above his ankle.

He undressed and reached for the jeans. When he put his first leg in he realized they were a bit tighter then the trousers he was used to. They fit snuggly around his legs but were not tight around the middle. He could tell though that this shirt was not meant to be tucked in and he wrinkled his nose just a little at the thought. He pulled his new pins off his shirt before he took it off and set them on the table and pulled the shirt on. It too was snugger then he was used to, not tight, the buttons didn't pull at all, just not baggy as he tended to wear his shirts. He fixed the angel wings to the collar then pulled on the cardigan and pulled the shoes out of the box. He slipped the first one on; then he put his foot up on the edge of the little side table so he could lace the boots up. His pants were too tight on the ankle to pull over the boots so he just pushed the jeans up a bit. He raised the other foot and pulled the boot on and put his foot on the table. He heard Crowley’s door open and close behind him as he laced the other shoe up.

Crowley opened the door to find Zira bent over his leg messing with his boots and his heart thumped in his chest. Well the jeans had been a...good...great idea. Wow, they really fit him well. He tilted his head as he watched Zira’s backside shift from side to side and bit his lip.

“Crowley these pants don’t go over the boots, is this really how I’m supposed to wear them?” He said as he put his foot down and turned around and Crowley’s eyes shot up.

“Ngk,” Crowley blinked twice and swallowed as Zira stared at him. Wow, that suit had looked nice on the mannequin but it looked amazing on Crowley. The vest fit snug across his waist and the jacket emphasized his shoulders wonderfully.

“You look...amazing,” Zira finally said and Crowley was still staring. His glasses were gone; he’d taken to keeping the windows in his room closed and the lights low so he could go without here, since he knew how much Zira liked them, so Zira could see that his eyes were wide with appreciation. Zira stepped over to him and ran his fingers over the lapels of Crowley’s jacket. “Do you like it?”

“Yes,” he finally mumbled nodding his head. “Angel you look...” He trailed off as his eyes darted down and then swept back up which made Zira’s heart flip flop just a bit. “Those jeans make your arse look amazing.” He said and Zira’s face flushed and he smacked his arm lightly.

“Crowley!” He said though he sounded a bit chuffed at the complement.

“Well they do,” He told him before he looked down at the boots. “Yes, angel, that’s how you’re supposed to wear them.” He said nodding his head and Zira chuckled. He reached out and touched the snake charm he’d given to Crowley at dinner and smiled.

“You look amazing,” Zira said running his hands over the lapels of the jacket. He slid them up towards Crowley’s head. “But...” he trailed off and reached up towards the bun Crowley had put his hair up in. He pulled it free of the band holding it and fluffed his hair out as it fell around his face. “You should wear your hair down.” He said before he leaned up just a little and kissed him, his hands still deep in his hair. Crowley wrapped his arms around Zira, snaking under the cardigan and pulled him closer. Zira moaned into Crowley’s mouth and Crowley deepened the kiss, he pulled his arms free from around him and put his hands on his shoulders, holding him tightly as he spun them, pushing Zira up against his bedroom door, bringing his hand up to shield his head from hitting the door on impact. Zira’s hands tightened for a moment in Crowley’s hair and Crowley made what sounded like a growl in the back of his throat. Crowley’s free hand went to Zira’s hip then pushed up under his shirt and Zira body arched towards him.

Crowley knew he needed to pull away, he knew he needed to take things slow, needed to stop this before it went too far. But it was hard to pull away from the warmth of Zira’s arms.

“Crowley,” He sighed pulling away just a little. They were both panting and Crowley rested his forehead on Zira’s and took a deep slightly shuddering breath. Zira finally took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip.

“I wish...” Zira trailed off after a moment untwining his fingers from Crowley’s hair to rest his hand on his cheek.

“Don’t,” Crowley murmured softly pulling away a tad so he could look him in the eyes. “Don’t be sorry for not being ready for anything, okay?” Zira nodded his head and Crowley reluctantly stepped away from him.

“The suits not bad,” he finally told him and Zira chuckled with a nod of his head. “Even if it is completely tartan.”

“Yes well, you didn't say I couldn’t so...” Zira smirked now as he reached up and pulled his shirt down just a little, straightening it and his cardigan. “The jeans are a little tight, are you sure they look okay?” He asked looking down at the jeans he was wearing.

“Angel you look amazing in that,” He reassured him with a smile. He knew Zira was still just a bit self-conscious so he’d keep telling him just how good he thought he looked till he didn't need to hear it anymore, and then he’d just go on telling him anyway. “Do you still wanna watch a movie?” He asked looking over at the couch and Zira smiled and nodded his head.

“Yes, my turn to pick,” He said as he walked over to Crowley extensive DVD collection.

“Something Christmasy yeah? I’m feeling festive.” Crowley said and Zira turned back to look at him and he winked and Zira snorted out a laughed and nodded his head.

~*~Seven~*~

Crowley blinked a few times and rolled his neck and reached up to scratch the side of his head. Where the bloody hell was that blue light coming from? Oh, the TV was still on. He blinked a few more times and looked around and went to sit up but felt an extra weight on his chest. He cleared his throat as he realized he and Zira must have fallen asleep during the movie. He yawned and then raised his arm to look at his watch.

“Shit!” He spit out sitting up in alarm causing Zira to slide down a little and shift as he pulled himself up a bit. His arm was still resting on Crowley’s chest as he blinked a few times.

“Wha...” Zira asked sleepily as he yawned. 

“We fell asleep,” Crowley said and Zira nodded his head and rubbed at his eyes. He turned sleepy eyes towards Crowley and smiled at him. God he loved the way he looked when he woke up. He wondered for just a moment what it might be like to wake up to that sleepy face every day. How amazing would that be? He fervently hoped that wouldn’t always be just a fantasy.

“Okay,” Zira muttered nodding his head. He yawned again and scratched his neck then stretched it back and forth.

“Angel it’s after midnight,” Crowley told him and that perked him up a bit.

“Oh dear,” He said shifting all the way to sitting and stretched. “Well, my dad knows I’m here, he would have called the land line if he was up worried; he must have gone to bed.”

“Well that’s a relief but I’d still better get you home.” Crowley said pulling himself up off the couch and reaching out a hand to help Zira up.

“Are you sure you should be driving, you look tired still,” Zira said as he allowed himself to pulled up off the couch. Crowley snorted at that and ran his hands through his sleep mussed hair.

“I’m fine,” he said finding his wallet and keys. “Come on, I’ve got to get you home and to bed or Santa won’t come.” He joked and Zira laughed as they walked out the door. Zira stopped on the stoop and let out a little gasp. It was snowing, though nothing had stuck to the ground yet, it was still very pretty. Crowley pulled the front door closed and locked it and took Zira’s hand and squeezed it and Zira looked up at him. He now had snowflakes melting in his hair and a huge smile on his face.

“Merry Christmas Angel,” he said softly pulling up their clasped hands so he could kiss the back of Zira’s hand.

“Merry Christmas Crowley,” Zira repeated with a soft fond smile on his face.

Crowley's outfit from Zira Zira's outfit from Crowley Crowley's Pendent from Zira Zira's Wings from Crowley (Only there's no chain)

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could draw, but alas I have never been talented in that respect. But if any of my readers are artistic and need inspiration or have the urge to draw something, I would so love a drawing of the selfie Crowley took of them in their ugly sweaters. :-) As always thank you so much for reading and i do so hope you are enjoying this journey with our guys!
> 
> Okay so I know it seems like they probably spent a lot of money on each other and jobless 17 years old's don't normally have that kind of cash. But, well... Both of their family's are relatively well off and I figure they get some kind of allowance. So they splurged, what can i say, they are both very indulgent with each other. ;-)


End file.
